Anthony Daniels
Anthony Daniels (born February 21, 1946 in Salisbury, England) portrayed the droid C-3PO in all seven of the Star Wars movies, thus being the only actor other than Kenny Baker to appear in all seven of the movies (the closest are Ian McDiarmid and Frank Oz playing Palpatine and Yoda respectively in five of the movies). Biography Star Wars career During the production of the original Star Wars, he helped George Lucas develop the character, voice, and mannerisms of C-3PO. Aside from playing the fussy droid in all seven movies, Daniels has reprised the role frequently over the past three decades. He's donned the shiny suit for various promotional work, including hosting''The Making of Star Wars''; for appearances on The Muppet Show and''Sesame Street''; for The Star Wars Holiday Special; for commercials including Kenner toys, a no-smoking PSA, and even a breakfast cereal based on the character; and for prequel tie-ins such as Star Wars Connections and The Science of Star Wars. He also voiced C-3PO in a radio drama based on the original trilogy; for the Christmas-themed Christmas in the Stars album; for the Disneyland theme park attraction Star Tours; and also for three animated series: Droids, Star Wars: Clone Wars and The Clone Wars. He also provided the narration and all character voices for the Dark Force Rising and The Last Command audio books. Daniels also has a cameo in the Outlander nightclub scene early in Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones as a character Dannl Faytonni, who can also be seen at the Galaxies Opera House in Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith. Aside from portraying C-3PO and Dannl Faytonni, Anthony Daniels also played numerous minor characters such as CZ-3 in A New Hope. However, there is no exact record of the number of minor background characters Daniels portrayed. He was the only cast member of the Star Wars trilogy to voice his character in all three episodes of National Public Radio's dramatizations of the Star Wars trilogy (while Mark Hamill voicedLuke Skywalker for both A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back, and Billy Dee Williams voiced Lando Calrissian for The Empire Strikes Back, when the Return of the Jedi adaptation was recorded many years later, Hamill and Williams were replaced by Joshua Fardon and Arye Gross, respectively). Daniels also contributed the foreword to the collected scripts of the''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama, as their author Brian Daley died just as the episodes were being recorded. Daniels' other Star Wars-related writings include the The New Wonder Column for Star Wars Insider magazine and a comic book adventure for C-3PO and R2-D2 entitled The Protocol Offensive, published by Dark Horse Comics. In The Phantom Menace, Daniels did the voice work for C-3PO but did not physically appear in the movie, as the character was a puppet instead of a costume - a prototype version of the protocol droid controlled by someone else. He actually controlled the puppet for 2002's Episode II: Attack of the Clones, but all prototype scenes were cut, with the droid's first appearance in the movie being Daniels in costume. In this movie and 2005's Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, he also dubbed the vocal tracks for some scenes that used computer generated imagery. Daniels was the host and narrator of Star Wars: In Concert. Other notable works Daniels was the voice of Legolas in Ralph Bakshi's 1978 animated adaptation of The Lord of the Rings. He crops up intermittently on British TV in various dramas, notably in a recurring role in Prime Suspect. He also played the priest in the 1990 British spoof horror film I Bought a Vampire Motorcycle. Star Wars filmography * Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope * The Star Wars Holiday Special * Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens * Star Wars: Episode VIII * Star Wars: Episode IX Star Wars voice work * Star Wars: Clone Wars (C-3PO) Gallery ADC3PO2.jpg Imgettingreallyfreakingtiredofretardedwikiaservers.jpg Category:Voice Actors Category:People Category:Star Wars: Clone Wars voice actors Category:Production crew